Le premier jour du reste de ta vie
by RizzlesBed
Summary: Jane, fille d'Angela et Frankie se retrouve échangée à la naissance avec Maura, bébé de Hope Martin. Elles grandissent dans les familles l'une de l'autre, Maura étant une Rizzoli et Jane vivant dans la somptueuse demeure des Isles...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, aujourd'hui je reviens avec un nouveau projet de fiction, je ne vous en ai jamais parlé alors voici un petit résumé: "Jane, fille d'Angela et de Frankie se retrouve échangée à la naissance avec une certaine Maura. Elles grandissent chacune dans la famille l'une de l'autre, jusqu'au jour où..." Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous préviens tout de suite, les premiers chapitres sont assez courts mais s'allongent au fur et à mesure de l'histoire. Assez parlé, je vous laisse lire ! [N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis]**

* * *

- Très bien Mme Rizzoli, continuez comme ça et votre enfant sera bientôt là.

Un fin sourire apparu sur le visage de la jeune femme. Son front dégoulinait de sueur, et elle était allongée sur ce lit, à pousser pour faire naitre cet enfant, depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. _"Ça en vaut largement la peine"_, pensait-elle alors pour se rassurer.

- Poussez, maintenant Madame ! Encore, encore, encore ! Demanda la sage-femme assise en face d'elle.

Ses hurlements devaient se faire entendre à dix kilomètres, elle n'avait jamais autant eu mal de sa vie.

- La tête est là, il reste les épaules et cet enfant sera là, je vais vous demander de faire un dernier effort Madame.

Elle ne parlait pas, essayant de réunir le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour pousser une dernière fois. Elle attrapa la main de son petit-ami présent dans la salle d'accouchement. Ses muscles se contractèrent, et elle poussa jusqu'à l'entière délivrance du bébé.

- C'est une fille ! Annonça la jeune femme ayant recueilli l'enfant dans ses bras.

Elle le déposa sur le ventre de la jeune maman, cette dernière étant totalement euphorique. C'était leur premier enfant, et sûrement pas le dernier.

- Vous avez déjà une idée de prénom ? Questionna une autre femme dans la pièce.

- Oui, on y a déjà réfléchi... Elle s'appellera Jane. Jane Clémentine Rizzoli.

* * *

**Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, c'est Angela qui donne naissance à Jane. Vous aimez ? Dîtes-moi tout de suite en review si c'est un gros carnage ou si je dois continuer****, s'il vous plaît...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction, il est court lui aussi mais je vous avais déjà dit que les chapitres longs arriveraient plus tard, j'ai décidé de découper cette fiction en petits chapitres pour laisser plus de suspens, alors voilà... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que j'ai adopté la bonne méthode... :/ Sinon, laissez des reviews et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, merci d'avance ^^**

* * *

- Jeune femme de 18 ans retrouvée inconsciente dans la rue, annonça un interne.

Un véhicule des pompiers venait d'arriver au Massachusetts General Hospital transportant cette fille.

- Avait-elle des papiers d'identité sur elle ?

- Non...

Un chirurgien la conduisit dans une pièce à part. Elle avait perdu connaissance depuis peut-être une bonne heure déjà.

- Vérifiez si elle n'a pas d'alcool dans le sang, et enlevez-lui toutes ces couvertures, il fait 30° dans cette pièce !

Un jeune étudiant retira une à une les sept épaisseurs qui recouvraient la patiente. Il eu la surprise de découvrir, une fois les tissus au sol, une ventre d'une femme enceinte.

- Docteur, elle doit en être à 8 mois et demi.

- Appelez l'obstétricienne, c'est urgent, cria alors le titulaire.

Cette dernière apparu dans la pièce une poignée de minutes plus tard. "Jane Doe" avait des contractions, et elle n'avait pas du supporter la douleur. C'était la cause de son évanouissement.

- Il va lui falloir une césarienne d'urgence, endormez-la.

Ce furent les derniers mots que la jeune fille, Hope Martin, entendit avant de s'enfoncer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Il existe une salle où, après la naissance de l'enfant, les sages-femmes s'occupent des premiers soins du nourisson; premier bain, le poids de l'enfant et sa taille. Une vingtaine de minutes durant lesquelles, les bébés étaient séparés de leur mère.

- Salut Kate' !

- Oh, excuse-moi Sara, je ne t'avais pas vu, ça va ?

- Super et toi ?

- Bien, écoute. Tu veux bien m'aider s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de la bassine, là-bas.

Sara s'exécuta, malgré le bébé qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- Elle a un nom ? Lui demanda sa collègue quand elle revint à côté d'elle.

- Non... Sa mère a été retrouvée inconsciente dans la rue... Pauvre chouchou, marmonna-t-elle en caressant la joue de la petite créature entre ses mains. Et la tienne ?

- Jane Clémentine Rizzoli. Je peux te dire que ce sera une dure à cuire, celle-là ! Révéla Kate.

- C'est dingue, tu as vu comment elles se ressemblent ?

- Tous les bébés se ressemblent, Sara !

A côté des jeunes sages-femmes, deux lits de bébés roses. Elles déposèrent toutes les deux les fillettes dans les berceaux, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier le prénom. Kate ordonna à une étudiante de reconduire les enfants à leurs mères respectives. Ainsi, Jane Rizzoli se retrouva dans la chambre d'hôpital de Hope Martin tandis que bébé "Jane Doe" rentra à la maison après trois jours passés à l'hôpital avec Angela et Frankie Rizzoli...

* * *

**Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous aura plu malgré la petite taille des premiers chapitres... Allez, ne soyez pas trop déçus, les prochains seront plus longs, en attendant, je vous embrasse (une petite review ensoleillerait ma journée :P) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, je vous poste le troisième chapitre de cette fiction aujourd'hui car je pars bientôt en vacances et je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de vous la mettre plus tard. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a presque plus de reviews sur les fics Rizzoli & Isles en ce moment... Allez, c'est pas grave, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! ;P**

* * *

Hope Martin, qui était allongée dans ce lit depuis deux jours, venait de se réveiller. Le premier geste qu'elle fit dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux fut de poser sa main sur son ventre. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était redevenu presque plat, mais se souvint des derniers mots qu'elle avait entendus avant de s'endormir. Elle avait donc subi une césarienne.

- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ? Je suis le Docteur Alison Spencer, et vous êtes à l'hôpital. Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom s'il vous plaît ?

- Hope... Hope Martin, murmura-t-elle.

- Très bien, un homme vous a retrouvé allongé sur un trottoir il y a deux jours, et il a contacté les pompiers. Nous nous sommes rendus compte que le travail avait commencé et nous en avons donc déduit que vous vous étiez évanouie à cause de la douleur. J'ai du extraire le bébé par césarienne, c'est une petite fille de 3,430kg pour 51 centimètres. En ce moment, une infirmière s'occupe d'elle, mais vous pourrez la voir dans une dizaine de minutes. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Oui... Enfin ce n'est pas une question...

- Je vous écoute, répondit l'obstétricienne tout sourire.

- Je ne désire pas cet enfant... Je veux dire... Je suis trop jeune et j'ai encore la vie devant moi, je ne pourrai pas subvenir à ses besoins alors...

Le visage du médecin se décomposa, mais elle essaya de rester discrète.

- Très bien, dans ce cas... Je vous amènerai les papiers concernant l'adoption de votre fille dans une heure.

- Merci, répondit la jeune maman gênée.

Alison quitta la pièce, laissant Hope seule et désemparée. Si elle ne voulait pas élever cet enfant, c'était pour sa sécurité, pour éviter que son grand-père paternel ne les tue elle et son bébé.

A la fin de la journée, Hope remplissait les papiers. Elle arriva au niveau de la question qui demandait si l'enfant avait un prénom. Elle se mit alors à admirer sa fille. Comme elle était belle, allongée dans le lit. Vêtue d'un petit pyjama rose, elle dormait à poings fermés, bougeant ses petits pieds quand l'envie lui prenait.

- Elle est merveilleuse..., pensa-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle griffonna alors le nom de "Maura" dans la case. Elle finit la fiche par sa signature, laissant vide la case où elle devait indiquer le nom du père. Le lendemain, elle sortit de l'hôpital, laissant son enfant à des gens dont elle n'avait entendu que le nom de famille qui était "Isles". Elle ne les connaissaient ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam mais elle se devait de leur faire confiance, après tout c'est à eux qu'elle confiait son enfant, enfin, celle qu'elle _croyait être son enfant._

* * *

Une année s'était écoulée, et les deux petites filles grandissaient à vue d'œil dans leurs familles. Jane Rizzoli (Maura) devait maintenant partager sa chambre avec un nouvel arrivant dans la famille, Frankie Rizzoli Junior. Leurs berceaux étaient placés l'un à côté de l'autre, et la petite s'amusait souvent à caresser les petits doigts de son frère pendant son sommeil. Un matin, leurs parents les avaient même retrouvés main dans la main alors qu'ils dormaient tous les deux. Ils restèrent à l'entrée de la chambre, essayant de se faire les plus discrets possible pour ne pas réveiller leurs deux progénitures.

- Ils sont tellement... Tellement..., fit Angela.

- Magnifiques. Adorables, beaux ? Continua son petit-ami.

La mère se retourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux en hochant la tête. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien mais... Merci, Frankie. Merci pour ces deux anges, si tu pouvais savoir à quel point je les aimais...

- Angie, je le sais. Je sais aussi que ce n'est que le début d'une longue vie tous ensemble, et c'est toi que je devrais remercier pour tout ça... Tu te souviens de la naissance de Jane ? Tu te souviens des efforts que tu as du accomplir pour la mettre au monde ? Ce jour-là, j'ai su que tu étais la femme la plus forte que je connaissais, et que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés. Alors aujourd'hui, je voudrais te poser une question.

Il plaça un genou à terre tandis qu'Angela, choquée, laissait les larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément la demande la plus romantique du monde, je sais que cette bague ne vaut pas 6 mois de salaire, et peut-être que je suis pas celui qui te comblera toute ta vie, mais je sais une chose, Angela Barattola, c'est qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre parce que je le tiens là, à genoux en face de toi. Angie, mon amour, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Les larmes ne cessaient plus de dégringoler sur les joues de l'italienne, et elle resta debout, ses deux mains à la bouche pour essayer de retrouver une respiration régulière sans faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les enfants. Elle ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un énorme "oui", ce qui eu pour conséquence de réveiller ses deux bouts de choux.

Aujourd'hui, Angela était certainement la femme la plus heureuse du monde.

* * *

**Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre, j'essayerai de me débrouiller ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre du "Premier jour du reste de ta vie". Je comptais le diviser en deux pour en faire plusieurs, mais je trouvais qu'après ils étaient trop petits alors je les ais réunis pour n'en faire plus qu'un. Un petit récapitulatif, vu que je n'ai pas posté depuis plus de 2 mois: Jane et Maura ont été échangées à la naissance et chacune grandit dans la famille de l'autre. Une chose hyper importante à savoir pour ne pas se perdre dans l'histoire: JANE=MAURA et MAURA=JANE. J'ai inversé les prénoms pour les premiers chapitres, ça me paraissait logique puisque les Rizzoli souhaitaient nommer leur fille Jane.**

**Allez, assez parlé, je vous laisse lire. N'oubliez pas, encore une fois, de me laisser des reviews, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante ! :D  
**

* * *

Non loin de la banlieue résidentielle des Rizzoli, une grande villa s'élevait sur une centaine de mètres-carrés. La boîte aux lettres inscrivait le nom de la famille Isles. Hector, le père, était âgé de 33 ans. Il travaillait en tant que juge au tribunal de Boston et aimait son travail. Constance Isles était une jeune femme de 29 ans qui souhaitait, depuis son plus jeune âge, devenir mère d'une famille nombreuse. Elle sombra dans une grave dépression lorsque son gynécologue lui annonça qu'elle ne pourrait jamais donner la vie.

Avec son mari, ils s'étaient jurés qu'ils deviendraient parents d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et c'est à ce moment-là que cette jeune fille, "Hope" si elle se souvenait bien était apparu. Grâce à cette femme, elle avait une raison de vivre aujourd'hui. Une raison qui demandait justement son biberon.

- J'arrive Maura, ne sois pas impatiente ! Cria-t-elle à sa petite fille depuis la cuisine tout en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait ni l'entendre depuis sa chambre rose, ni la comprendre puisqu'elle ne parlait pas encore à 1 an.

Elle eut pour seule réponse un hurlement qui s'était intensifié. Elle fit chauffer le lait de croissance au micro-ondes. _1 minute 25_, pensa-t-elle, _ni trop chaud, ni trop froid._ En une année, elle avait eu le temps de s'adapter aux critères alimentaires de sa fille, et elle était plutôt compliquée à vrai dire. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les légumes, et passait ses journées à boire du lait. Le bruit strident mu micro-ondes lui indiqua que le petit-déjeuner de Maura (Jane) était prêt.

Constance avait décidé de garder le prénom que la mère biologique de sa fille lui avait donné, tout simplement par respect pour elle et parce qu'elle avait aimé la signification de ce prénom, c'est-à-dire "merveilleuse".

- J'arrive, _babe, _je suis là, affirma la Maman en montant trois à trois les marches de l'escalier pour pouvoir rejoindre sa fille à l'étage.

Elle rentra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers le berceau où elle y trouva un bébé en pleurs et tout transpirant. Elle prit sa fille dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer. En voyant que l'enfant commençait à téter son auriculaire, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil et nourrit Maura. Elle aimait la détailler lorsqu'elle était dans cette position; allongée sur le dos dans les bras de sa mère, elle était vêtue d'un petit pyjama rose. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient sans cesse sur son visage, si bien que Constance en était venue à lui mettre un bandeau pour qu'on puisse apercevoir ses jolis yeux marrons. Elle avait déjà cinq dents, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses parents et quand elle souriait, on pouvait lui céder tout et n'importe quoi.

* * *

Les fillettes grandirent, chacune ayant son propre caractère. A trois ans, les parents des deux familles se mirent à rechercher une école maternelle dans la ville de Boston pour scolariser leurs petites. La famille Rizzoli tomba par hasard sur une brochure du _Kingsley Montessori College _tandis que les Isles inscrivirent leur fille au _Park Street School_. La veille de leur première rentrée, les petites étaient toutes les deux très angoissées, mais leurs parents leur remontèrent le moral. Elles allèrent donc se coucher, la boule au ventre pour le lendemain.

* * *

Le premier jour d'école des filles se passa à merveille, elles s'étaient toutes deux fait plusieurs amies. Les jours défilèrent, Jane (Maura) aimait de plus en plus les sciences et tout ce qui concernait les êtres vivants tandis que Maura (Jane) préférait tout ce qui était plus comme la musique, ou encore les arts. Elles évoluèrent chacune dans un milieu différent, la Rizzoli (Maura) étant élevée dans un milieu moyen mais rempli d'amour, et Jane qui vivait dans un milieu très classe où aucune erreur venant de sa part n'était plus tolérée. Les mois passaient plutôt vite, et les Rizzoli commençaient à se poser des questions...

En effet, leur petite Janie ressemblait de moins en moins à son frère et à ses parents au fil des années. La mère était dotée d'une longue chevelure brune ondulée, des yeux marrons en amandes et d'un charmant sourire. Sa fille était tout son contraire; des longues boucles blondes cascadaient sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux couleur miel et son sourire innocent. Leur famille était italienne, et que ce soit du côté paternel ou maternel, ils n'avaient jamais vu une personne aux cheveux d'une telle nuance. Ils ne s'étaient pas attardés dessus, préférant passer des bons moments avec leurs enfants plutôt qu'à rester les regarder en essayant de trouver ce qui ne leur ressemblait pas au niveau du physique.

Durant l'année de 1992, les filles fêtaient leurs six ans. Elles avaient toutes les deux grandi, et leurs traits de caractères s'étaient peu à peu forgés. Jane (Maura) aimait rester durant des heures dans le jardin familial à observer toutes les sortes d'insectes, elle s'amusait à les répertorier dans son petit carnet en cuir rouge, puis rejoignait sa chambre pour les dessiner tant que leur image était fraîche dans sa mémoire. Maura (Jane) aspirait à d'autres occupations, elle aimait jouer au basket avec son père quand sa mère ne la regardait pas, jouait aux jeux-vidéos et adorait lire des bandes-dessinées. D'ailleurs, en parlant de bandes dessinées...

- Maman, s'il te plaîîîîîît !, Implora Maura (Jane).

- Maura, chérie, je t'ai déjà dit que ce genre de lecture n'était pas pour les enfants de ton âge alors va reposer ce livre là où tu l'as trouvé.

- Maman, promis je ferais pas de bêtises et j'aurais des bonnes notes, chouina la petite.

- C'est une promesse que tu ne tiendras pas, je te connais. Allez, pose cette BD quelque part et aide-moi à vider ce caddy.

Maura (Jane) utilisa la carte des grands yeux tristes et du sourire qui va avec, et sa mère céda.

- Maman, t'es la meilleure, lui fit alors la fillette plus heureuse que jamais.

- Toi, tu serais la meilleure des petites filles si tu rangeais les courses dans les sacs pendant que je vide tout ça, rétorqua la Super-Maman en désignant les courses du doigt.

Le petit ange mit son livre comme premier article. C'était une sorte d'enquête policière, où, au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, les policiers trouvaient des indices qui pourraient relier un des suspects au meurtre commis. La petite mis sa BD de côté et se mit à ranger les articles que le caissier lui posait gentiment dans les mains.

- Dur dur le métier de maman, n'est-ce pas ?

Constance Isles se retourna, et se retrouva face à une femme qui était sans doute une mère de famille elle-aussi. Un petit garçon qui suçait son pouce lui tenait la main gauche tandis qu'une jolie fillette de l'âge de Maura (Jane) semblait analyser les ingrédients que les céréales contenaient.

- Oui, c'est sûr, répondit-elle en souriant. Quelle âge à votre fille ?

- Elle a eu six ans le 28 Juin, et la vôtre ? Répondit tout naturellement Angela.

- Maura... Maura est née le 28 Juin aussi, le 28 Juin 1986.

- Eh ben ça alors, on a du se croiser à la maternité ! Lança Angela sans se rendre compte de la gêne que ressentait maintenant Constance.

- Oui, c'est... C'est possible.

Le caissier les interrompit, annonçant le montant que la mère de Maura (Jane) devait règler. La jeune femme sortit sa carte bancaire et paya son dû.

- Ce fût un plaisir, fit-elle à Angela avant de partir.

- De même, au revoir.

Sans le savoir, Angela Rizzoli venait de voir sa fille biologique, elle venait de la rencontrer. Elle aurait pu lui parler, la câliner, la questionner si elle avait su. Mais non. Elle ne l'avait que très peu détaillée, une jolie petite fille aux cheveux bruns, habillée avec goût. _Si seulement elle avait su..._

* * *

- Frankie, on est là ! Cria Angela depuis le garage.

- J'arrive, répondit-il alors.

- Tu peux vider le reste des courses s'il te plaît ? Le p'tit doit aller au lit, il est crevé.

- Je m'en occupe alors.

Angie l'embrassa avant de monter les escaliers et de coucher Frankie Junior dans son lit. Pendant ce temps, son mari s'affairait à ranger les courses et Maura jouait dans le jardin. Les chips dans le placard du bas, le jambon et le poulet au frigo, les différents shampoings dans la salle de bain. Il finissait son dernier sac quand il tomba soudainement sur...

* * *

- Hector, on est là !

La mère Isles et sa fille venait de rentrer. La fillette avait hâte de montrer à son père le livre que sa mère lui avait acheté et elle se mit à courir vers le salon. Elle y trouva son Papa, allongé, sans doute en train de dormir dans le canapé. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle éteint la télévision et alla poser son bouquin dans sa chambre pour pouvoir aider correctement sa mère à ranger les courses.

- Papa dort ? Demanda innocemment Constance.

- Ouais...

- Maura, je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne disait pas "ouais" mais "oui".

- Oui Maman, Papa dort.

- Très bien, tu veux bien aller mettre ça dans la salle de bain s'il te plaît ?

- J'y vais, répondit la petite en attrapant la bouteille de lotion.

Sa mère l'entendit courir dans le couloir, et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait le son des petits pas de sa fille à travers le long corridor.

- C'est fait, je peux aller lire maintenant ? Demanda Maura, le regard ancré d'espoir.

- Oui, vas-y, tu as fait du bon boulot.

- Ouais... Oui ! S'exclama Maura (Jane) en corrigeant sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir de sa mère qui la fixait.

- Bien jeune fille, nous mangeons dans une heure et demie, j'espère que tes devoirs sont faits et que...

Elle parlait en fait dans le vide puisque sa fille était repartie dans sa chambre. Elle rit toute seule, puis se mit à préparer le dîner.

* * *

Pendant ce temps chez les Rizzoli, Frankie finissait de ranger le dernier quand il tomba soudainement sur... un test de grossesse. Au même moment, il entendit Angie qui descendait une à une les marches des escaliers. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se dirigea vers elle la boite en carton entre les mains.

- Ang', chérie, je dois ranger où ça ? Demanda-t-il, impatient de voir sa réaction.

La jeune femme reconnu tout de suite le produit entre les mains de son fiancé.

- Ah, euh... Dans les toilettes ? Répondit-elle naturellement.

En voyant l'air exaspéré de Frankie, elle prit la parole.

- Je comptais t'en parler, crois-moi, c'est juste que tant que je n'étais pas sûre je voulais garder ça pour moi...

- Et depuis quand tu ne partages plus avec moi ce genre de chose ? Questionna l'homme, un air triste qui s'était maintenant installé sur le visage.

- Frankie... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ou...

- Me faire peur ? Angie, un bébé ne me fait pas peur, je suis tout à fait prêt à être Papa une nouvelle fois si il le faut.

- Très bien, dans ce cas tu seras fixé demain matin en même temps que moi, répondit sa fiancée en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. En attendant, faut dire à Jane et Frankie que le repas sera bientôt prêt.

- Mais tu n'as rien préparé, chérie...

- Ce soir c'est pizza ! S'écria-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

- Maura, à table.

- J'arrive, Maman, ronchonna la petite.

La maison entière était imprégnée de l'odeur de la purée de carottes et de la viande rouge qui l'accompagnait.

- Réveille ton père en même temps, s'il te plaît chérie.

- Oui ! Dit-elle, avec un petit air d'ange.

Elle se dirigea vers le canapé à pas de loup, avant de sauter sur son père à plat ventre.

- BOUH ! S'écria la petite. Réveille-toi Papa, le repas est prêt.

Elle le secouait dans tous les sens, mais son père ne se réveillait pas.

- Papa, allez, dit-elle en essayant de tirer sur son bras pour le traîner à table. Papa, j'ai faiiiiim...

- Hector, chéri, le dîner est servi, fit à son tour Constance.

- Papounet, t'as entendu Maman, le repas est prêt, allez viens ! Papa, pourquoi t'ouvres pas les yeux ? Papa ?

La mère de famille se dirigea à son tour vers le canapé, un plat en verre rempli de salade entre les mains.

- Hector ? Hector, tu m'entends ?

- Maman, je crois qu'il respire plus.

En croisant le regard de sa fille ancré de panique, elle lâcha le plat qu'elle tenait dans les bras et un grand fracas dû au bruit du verre s'éclatant contre le carrelage se fit entendre..

* * *

**Oui, vous voulez sûrement me tuer... Rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite !**

Prochain chapitre:** Mercredi 8 Octobre**


End file.
